Getting Started
Here is a guide on how to get started in the Robocraft Roleplay universe! Check the Rules Character Creation Now that you have read the rules you can create your first character! When you do please try to keep the rules in mind and any restrictions that may exist. Please avoid creating anything that has already been created, and avoid reoccurring traits in other characters. This isn't mandatory, but highly suggested. Contributing to the Wiki Once you have come up with a good base idea for a character, you may create a wiki page for them. To start off it doesn't need to be too detailed. This is because your character most likely hasn't done anything yet, so there might not be anything to record. The main thing that you should include on your character's page is a short description. Make sure you fill in the infobox given. If you publish a page or edit one only to find it broken in one way or another, inform an admin and they can easily fix it. Type your character's name in the box below and hit "Create Character" to create his/her page! type=create width=30 buttonlabel=Create Character placeholder=Your Character's Name preload=Template:Character_page break=yes If your character is an Artificial Intelligence or robot, it might be a little harder to make a page. Thankfully you will at least get a whole separate box! type=create width=30 buttonlabel=Create A.I. placeholder=Your A.I.'s Name preload=Template:Character_ai_page break=yes Color Codes On the forums that roleplaying takes place color codes are used to easier distinguish between characters. Using color codes only becomes vital if you have more than one character under the use of one account. The color code format used is hexadecimal. Using hex codes on the forum is as simple as the following: HereYour Text Here/color A hex color code uses six characters to work. A, B, C, D, E and F characters can all be used, as well as numbers from 0-9. Examples include: This particular type of color coding will not function on wikia, although there is another method available. It will not be explained on this page. Role-playing With all of that out of the way, you should be ready. It's time to wait until the next season is in preparation so you can share your new character with the Robocraft Roleplay community on the Robocraft Forums. If you have any questions or problems just ask and someone will normally come to your aid. Welcome to the universe! Progression As you progress through the roleplay you may want to create more. This is perfectly fine and allowed, although the way you do it is important. Here is a guide on how to do what. Weapons As you start to make more characters they might start to build on weapons which may or may not become hard to keep track of. At any time making weapons pages will most likely be beneficial, but please only add weapons which have not already been added to the wiki. type=create width=30 buttonlabel=Create Weapon placeholder=Your Weapon's Name preload=Template:Weapon_page break=yes Species Making a species is a huge responsibility and should not be done unless you are prepared to work on it. Be certain that when you make a species that it tries to avoid using a classification which has already been used. The "Classification" part of the infobox is in biological context. This means that it is asking for your species biological class. This is something you must fill in. If your species does not fit an existing class you can make a new "fake" one for it to fit under. There is a list below of any existing classes that people have used, and what defines them. If you need help with this contact an Admin. After you have that sorted the other necessity is the distinction of your species. If your species is the same class as another they should have different distinctions. Something can not be an entirely different species to something else for simply having different shaped eyes. Your species should be unique and differing from others in as many ways as you can handle. type=create width=30 buttonlabel=Create Species placeholder=Your Species' Name preload=Template:Species_page break=yes Creation Boxes Important Pages * Rules * Seasons and Acts Category:Guides and Rules